Adopted in La Push
by Emzybear
Summary: Sam and Emily has adopted 16 year old Arianna. When they arrive home, the pack is there and someone imprints on Aria.


**Adopted Uley in La Push**

Ch.1

Arianna POV:

I woke up to Ms. April shaking me.

"Aria, Aria, wake up." The shaking getting harder. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Whats up Ms. April?" I asked stretching.

"There is a couple looking to adopt and you need to get ready." She told me leaving. I showered and got on my black scoop neck long sleeve shirt, my white lace dress with black stiching, and my black calf- high boots. I blow dryed my hair and put lipgloss on. By the time I was done, Ms April was calling me down to meet the couple. I walked downstairs smiling when I saw the couple. The woman was taller than me. She had scars on her left side of her face and long curly black hair and brown eyes. The man was HUGE. He had short spiked hair that was black with blackish brown eyes.

"Ari, this is Emily Young and her fiance Sam Uley." Ms. April told me. I looked confused at the man. He had my last name. I walked up to them and smiled. I held out my hand to Sam.

"Hello, my name is Arianna Kaya Waters." He shook my hand confused too. I shook the woman Emilys hand.

"How about we take this to my office?" Ms. April said. We went to her office and sat down. "Aria, how about you tell them about yourself." Ms. April said.

"Well, my name is Arianna which means holy and Kaya which means elder sister both Native American names. When I was born my mom died giving birth to me. About 8 years ago my dad, Joshua Uley, dropped me off here and left me. um.. Im 16 years old right now. My birthday is June 21**(my birthday. hehe)**. My favorite color is green and brown. I love wolves. They are my favorite animals. I love drawing, singing, running, swimming and cooking. Thats about it."

"Okay, my name is Emily Young. Im 20 years old and engaged to Sam. I love to cook." Emily told me.

"My name is Samuel Uley. Im 21 years old. I love running. Im not lazy. Im engaged to Emily." Sam told me.

"Okay, Aria, how about you wait in the living room while we discuss things." Ms. April told me. I nodded and left closing the door. I walked into the livingroom where I saw Nadie crying. She was three and a half years old. She looked kind of like me. She had long curly black hair and brown eyes. I picked her up.

"Whats wrong Nadie?" I asked rocking her back and forth.

"Jackson told me to I was ugly." She told me.

"Honey youre very pretty. Dont listen to Jackson." Then I started singing a song I wrote:

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

When I looked at Nadie she was smiling at me. I kissed her forehead.

"You're really good with her." I looked up startled and saw Emily, Sam and Ms. April looking at us smiling. I looked back down at Nadie.

"She always comes to me when somethings wrong. Ms. April said Its because I look kind of llike her mother. I love her like a daughter." I looked back at them.

"Aria, meet your new parents." Ms. April told me. I smiled.

' Here let me go pack." I said standing up. I looked back at Nadie. "Nadie, you want to help?" I asked her. She nodded. We walked upstairs and started packing. We walked downstairs with my suitcases. Sam took them and started putting them in the car. I turned to look at Ms. April who was always like my big sister. I hugged her tight. " I love you April. Take care of this place maybe I'll come visit. But I will call you." I told her. She nodded. I turned and looked at Nadie. She had tears rolling down her face. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Nadie, Ill call you and visit. And in two years Ill come adopt you and make you mine." I told her. She nodded.

"Bye Momma Awia. Pwomise youll call and visit me?" She asked.

"Of course. Nadie and two years will pass by quickly and Ill be here and we can be a family." I told her tears rolling down my face. She nodded and gave me one last hug and two j=kisses on the forehead. and I got in the car and looked out the back while Sam drove away. When I could no longer see them I turned back around.

"Hey, Arianna, even though you are my sister you dont have to call me dad." Sam said looking at me through the rear view mirror.I got out my I-Pod and listened to music until we got home. About thirty minutes later, we pulled up to a medium sized house and got out. Inside you could hear yelling and a bunch of noise. I followed mom while dad got my suitcases. We stepped inside. Dad dropped my suitcases by the door. Then he led us into the living room where there were guys smaller than dad but still huge. There was also a tall girl with hair to her shoulders and another girl with long black hair. I hid behind dad while he cleared his throat.

"Okay guys this is Arianna." Dad said stepping beside me so I was no longer behind him. I blushed from all the stares.

"Nice intro Dad." I said sarcasticly. He smirked.

"Okay Aria, this is Leah, Seth, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, and Paul." Dad said pointing them out. When he got to Paul I couldnt take my eyes off of him. He was tall with a 8 pack that go into a delicious deep V. He had a strong angular jaw, plump pinkish lips, and the most beautiful brownish blackish eyes that pulled me in. Then a cough alerted me. I blushed and looked at dad who was glaring at Paul.

"So Aria, how old are you?" Kim asked. I smiled at her.

"Im 16, Ill be 17 next year on June 21st." I replied. The boy named Seth perked up.

"Really? Im 16. Brady and Collin are 15." Seth told me.


End file.
